Truth or Dare
by chuunin alchemist
Summary: The Rookie Nine and Sand Siblings join for a game of truth or dare! Much chaos ensues! Surprise ending
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing FANfics.

I know this game's been used in a few fics to date, but I decided on a truth or dare one simply because I thought it was funny.

Truth or Dare

Somehow, Haruno Sakura had managed to get all the Rookie Nine (including Akamaru, of course) and the Sand Siblings under her roof without much effort at all. It was a miracle that a fight hadn't broken out yet (don't hold your breath, people).

". . . Why are we here again?" asked Sasuke.

" Because it's not often that I get to host a party with everyone not on a mission or out of Konoha!" said Sakura happily.

"Parties. . . How troublesome. . ." said Shikamaru.

"Come on, Shikamaru, why arentcha enjoying the fun?" said Kiba.

"Chouji ate all the food, for starters." said Shikamaru.

"That's not true." Said Chouji, happily munching on a barbecue stick (he's not eating the stick, mind you). "Naruto ate some of it."

"Ah, parties! Merely one of the ways to celebrate the Springtime of Youth!" said Lee. He would have gone on for hours until he noticed both Gaara and Neji giving him mean looks.

Instead, he focused his attention on a certain Uzumaki.

"Oi, Naruto-kun. ." he whispered, pointing slightly at Sasuke. "How do you suggest we get Sakura's attention off the Uchiha? He seems to need it. ."

"Maybe it's Ino. . ." snickered Naruto.

"Saaaasuke-kuuun!" said Ino, grabbing the young genin by the arm.

"Hey! We were having a conversation!" said an annoyed Sakura.

"The Kami (1) must hate me. . ." thought Sasuke, as the two overzealous fangirls began having a fit.

"Go away! Sasuke-kun wants to spend time with ME!" said Ino.

"He wants to spend time with ME, Ino-pig!" said Sakura, as Inner Sakura got into a frenzy.

Shikamaru and Chouji went to the familiar "Must Restrain Ino Before Things Get Bloody" position, while Tenten and Temari held Sakura's arms back.

" . . . Why are we here again?" asked Neji.

"Oh yeah!" said Sakura, completely forgetting about Sasuke (if it is possible). "My father gave me this weird object that works like a magic 8 ball, only it's used for truth or dare! What it says changes according to what you need, a truth question or a dare!"

"And what exactly does this have to do with us?" continued Neji.

"Well, I wanted to try it out, and today seemed like the best opportunity!" said Sakura happily.

"Yeah!" said Kankurou. "Truth or dare! Can't wait to see what happens! Ne, bro?" He smiled one of those goofy-looking Kankurou smiles at Gaara, and received a death look in return.

"What great people skills my younger brother has!" thought Kankurou.

Sakura showed everyone the mysterious "Truth or Dare" instrument, which DID resemble a magic 8 ball, but instead of being black with a number 8 on it, it was parchment yellow.

"Hey, where's the dare supposed to be written? I don't see anyplace for it to be shown. . . You'd think there'd be a little window or something." said Kiba, scratching his head. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Actually. . .I haven't figured that out yet. . ." shrugged Sakura. A large orange blur grabbed the ball (let's just refer to it as 'the ball' to avoid confusion, ok?).

"Whereisitwhereisitwhereisit—Aha! Uh, no, that's not it. . . Wait a minute, what's this little opening for?" Naruto gestured to a tiny horizontal hole big enough for a small piece of paper to fit through.

"Why don't we try it and see?" said Tenten, unable to stand the suspense.

"Hold it! Let's be fair about this. . ." Neji put the bottle of water he was drinking from earlier on the floor. "Whoever has the ball spins the bottle and whoever the nose end points to will be the, shall we say, victim."

"Smart!" said Tenten. She spun the bottle. "Oookay! Here we go!"

spin

spin

spin

"Hey, it's slowing down!" said Naruto.

spin. . .

stop.

"Kankurou!"

"What! Me already! Geez, okay. . . Dare!" said Kankurou.

The truth or dare ball made a gentle humming sound, and a piece of paper with the dare written on it came out of the slit.

"It says you spin the bottle. . ." said Tenten, reading the first part.

"That isn't too hard!" Kankurou spun the bottle, which stopped at Shino.

". . . and whoever it lands on, you have to—uh, Kankurou?"

"What?"

The room's occupants tensed.

"You have to kiss him."

Naruto and Temari burst into laughter. Sakura stifled a laugh, while Hinata quietly looked at Shino (who was sitting beside her) with sympathy.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" said the freaked-out sand nin. "K-kiss HIM!"

"It doesn't specify where, though." Said Tenten, snickering. Gaara looked at Kankurou with a smug grin on his face. Kiba looked at his teammate in shock.

Kankurou then noticed writing at the BACK of the paper.

"There's something on the back."

Tenten flipped the paper.

"Wait, it DOES specify!" she said with glee. "You have to kiss his neck!"

"It could be worse, Kankurou! You could be kissing his butt!" said Kiba, howling in laughter upon seeing the look on Kankurou's face.

A vein throbbed in Shino's forehead.

". . . Just get it over with." said Shino, unzipping his collar to reveal a rather pale looking neck.

Kankurou gulped, cursing the yellow orb. He walked over to Shino, and shuddered at the thought of kissing the Aburame, or any other male for that matter.

"Well?" said a triumphant-looking Tenten.

It was all over in a few seconds. Kankurou quickly kissed Shino's neck, swearing that he'd felt a bug crawling in Shino's skin.

"I never wanna go through that again!" said Kankurou. Shino merely zipped up his jacket and observed a Kikaichu beetle crawling on his teacup.

Tenten handed Kankurou the orb.

"Okay!" Kankurou spun the bottle.

spin

spin

spin. . .

All eyes turned to Sasuke.

"Uchiha! Truth or dare?"

". . . Truth."

The ball seemed to have been listening, because it immediately dispensed another piece of paper. . .

A cliff hanger! I'll post the next chapter soon, so pls give any ideas you might hve for later chapters. Thanks for reading!

P.S. this fic isn't intended for yaoi, I just thought it might be entertaining.

Kami more known as the phrase Kami-sama God


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Thanks for the reviews. . . And for those who hated the cliff hanger, here ya go!

Truth Or Dare chapter 2

Ah, now where were we? Oh yes, Sasuke's truth. . .

"Uchiha! Truth or dare?"

". . . Truth."

The ball seemed to have been listening, because it immediately dispensed another piece of paper. .

"What does it say?" said a curious Ino.

"READ it already, Kankurou you idiot!" said Sakura.

Kankurou seemed to be gaping at the paper.

"Oi! Puppet Boy! Are ya still breathing?" said Kiba.

"Awright, awright. . . Sasuke! The question! Sez here. . . What do you hate more, Kakashi-san being late all the time, fangirls (Sakura and Ino: "Hmph!"), your brother or Orochimaru?"

Silence.

Kankurou checked the back of the paper.

"It says if you don't answer truthfully, that board on the ceiling will fall on your head." (What? Which is safer, a ceiling fan or wood?)

Sasuke thought for a while.

"My brother."

_Instant slow motion_

Creeeeak. . .

BAM!

_Normal speed_

"SASUKE!" said Sakura.

"SAASUKE-KUN!" shrieked Ino.

". . .That hurt." said the Uchiha, brushing some dust balls off his head and shoulders (no reference to the shampoo made here.) . "Sakura, please remind your parents to do some vacuuming up there."

"You did'nt answer truthfully!" said Lee, standing up and pointing at Sasuke. "Shame on you! We must not waste youth on such trivial things as lying to your friends! We're all friends here, RIGHT!" He did one of his poses with the shiny teeth and all. (Hoe DOES he do that? You could rob a bank with that technique!)

More silence.

"Shut up, Lee." said Tenten.

"Anyway, Uchiha, tell the truth!" said Kankurou.

"There's something you hate more than your brother?" said Ino, perking up to listen to this new bit of information. The other Sasuke fangirls would pay thousands for this.

". . . Fangirls."

No ceiling boards fell. (I know, there aren't any above Sasuke's head anymore, play along!)

Inner Sakura: "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be!"

Inner Ino: "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My darling Sasuke-kun. . . . Hates ME?"

Both Inner Fangirls: "Wait a minute. . . So he hates HER as well!"

"HAH!" cried Sakura triumphantly. "He hates you, Ino-pig!"

"He hates you as well, Big forehead-chan!" said Ino.

While the two were bickering, Kankurou passed the orb to Sasuke, who spun the bottle.

"Shut up, you two!" said Naruto. "Sasuke spun the bottle!"

spin. . .

"How long is this gonna take!" said Kiba. 10 seconds later, the bottle began to slow down.

spin. . . . . .

"Hyuuga." said Sasuke, looking at Neji.

"Dare." smirked the Hyuuga prodigy.

The orb made a humming noise as if to evaluate the capability of the person in question.

Seconds later, the task was set.

"Spin the bottle." said Sasuke.

Neji did so, hoping he didn't have to kiss anyone.

The bottle stopped at Lee. Of all people. . .

"I assume the two of you are familiar with rock paper scissors?" said Sasuke evilly.

Both nodded.

"Well it says here, you two play seven rounds of rock paper scissors, draws not included."

"No problem."

Neji drew paper.

Lee drew rock.

"Now every time somebody loses, he has to take off an article of clothing. If someone runs out of clothes, we go on to the next truth or dare." said Sasuke.

Tenten gaped. Sakura and Ino stopped debating. Temari's eyebrows were raised.

Lee took off his red Konoha belt.

"Let's see. . . Tights, two weight legwarmers, do bandages count?" he said. (Note: it is customary to remove one's shoes/sandals before entering ANYONE's home)

Sasuke looked at the paper.

"Convenient. No, bandages do not count."

Lee gulped. Besides the above, all he had was underwear.

"Jacket, regulation Ninja shirt, head protector, shorts, hair tie,underwear." Neji listed.

"Do hair ties count?" asked Lee desperately.

Sasuke reviewed the paper. "Yes."

Tenten's attention went to Neji. She'd always wondered what Neji wore, boxers or briefs.

Lee drew scissors.

Neji drew rock.

Off with a legwarmer.

And after the next round. . .

"This is getting interesting!" said Kankurou.

"Lee's down to his tights!" hooted Kiba.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked in amusement.

"Heh. After seing Gai-sensei play rock paper scissors with Kakashi-sensei about a million times, and knowing that you copied his strategy, this dare's easy as pie." smirked the young genius.

Lee gave careful consideration to his next move. "So.. Neji used rock last. . ." he thought. "He'll think I'll use paper next! Well let's see about that!"

Lee drew rock.

Neji was, as always, one step ahead of him. He drew paper.

"WHAAAAAT! NOOOOO!"

"Take those tights off, Lee!" said Neji, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Heyyyyy. . . . You sound as if you WANT me to take off my tights!" accused Lee. He shrugged, an began fumbling with the zipper at the back.

At this point, not even Gaara could keep from laughing at seeing the look on Neji's face.

Lee unzipped his tights, showing an extremely toned, muscular body (And we're just at the shoulders!) . Several veins showed near his neck area. Lee continued, er, stripping (What?), with a definite blush on his face.

"He's THAT toned!" thought Sakura.

"WHOA." thought inner Sakura.

"Shame. . ." thought Hinata, closing her eyes. "Neji. . . How could you. . ."

He continued doing so, exposing (6? 8? 12?) pack abs.

"I've only seen abs like that in male clothes ads!" said Temari, dumbstruck.

Kiba and Naruto however, were howling with laughter. Neji was redder than Lee.

". . . ." was all he had to say.

Finally, Lee shook the tights off his leg. He was as red as a tomato.

Thankfully, Neji let Lee win the other three rounds. No one wanted to see what was under Lee's undies, now did they?

As the two re-dressed themselves, Kiba couldn't help poking fun at the two shinobi.

"What's next then, Neji? A little dip in the hot tub? Some bedplay, perhaps?"

"What in the world are you talking about, Inuzuka?" said Neji, his face resuming its normal color.

Sasuke handed Neji the orb with a smirk that clearly said 'You may have been completely misunderstood'.

Neji ignored him, and spun the bottle.

And so ends the second chapter!

Thanks for reading, the next chapter might take awhile, there are exams coming up in the country I live in and if I don't study, I don't write! Or type, for that matter. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and to the guys putting this fic into C2s! I really appreciate it!

To: AnimeSiren I was planning on Hinata next. Here!

I found a loophole in my study schedule. . . And so I bring you. . .

Truth Or Dare chapter three

So where were we? Neji, okay!

Neji ignored him (for those of you who forgot, this is Sasuke) , and spun the bottle.

The bottle spun for a few seconds until. . .

"Hinata." said Neji. "Truth or dare."

". . . uh-oh. . ." said Hinata. Her face turned light pink, as she quickly thought on what to choose.

". . . .Dare." she said eventually. She thought that the truth question may have been who her true love was, and she wasn't going to admit it. . .yet.

The infamous orb hummed once more, and dispensed the dare.

"Sakura-san, do you have a clean handkerchief big enough to serve as a blindfold?" asked Neji politely.

"Yeah." Sakura opened one of the drawers of a dresser in the room, and produced a large black cloth.

"Can you put it on Hinata?"

"Sure."

Sakura walked over to the nervous girl and secured the blindfold on her.

"No using Byakugan now, Hinata." said Neji. He walked over to her and led her to the center of the room. "Everyone, please rearrange yourselves and move closer to the walls. . . And don't talk. Not even you, Akamaru." As he said this, he himself retreated to a corner of the room.

"Ano. . .Neji-nii-san. . . What exactly am I supposed to do?" said Hinata, twiddling her fingers like she always did when she felt shy, or nervous.

"Spin around until you feel slightly dizzy." said Neji, reading off the paper.

Hinata spun around a few times.

"Now walk over to any person in the room."

Hinata, now feeling extremely nervous, walked (with a slight wobble due to dizziness) over to someone.

"Don't take off that blindfold." instructed Neji.

Everyone looked at Hinata and the person in front or her.

"Now grab that person's shoulders."

Hinata felt strong shoulders which were slightly higher than her own. Whoever it was in front of her was breathing steadily. She could immediately tell that the person wasn't Ino or Tenten because he/she had sleeves; it wasn't Lee, since his tights felt different from normal clothing; it wasn't Neji, since his jacket was a thick and padded material. (At least it LOOKS thick and padded, in my opinion.) It couldn't be Gaara, since he was wearing thin clothing and this type of material was thicker.

"Do you have an idea of where the face is?" said Neji.

". . y-yeah. . ." said Hinata. This was getting VERY suspicious. She seemed to have an idea of what she was going to have to do next. . .

". . . You have to kiss the person in front of you." said Neji, somewhat reluctantly.

Kiba's eyes widened. "NO." he thought.

"On the lips." continued Neji.

Hinata blushed HARD. She gulped. She felt quite uneasy, even though she was sure of several people she wouldn't have to kiss.

She leaned forward, feeling soft flesh on her lips. "This. . ." she thought. "It's weird. . . I don't feel disgusted or anything. . ." She felt the person kissing back ever so slightly, with not quite enough body movement to physically show it.

Kiba glared with jealousy. Of all the people, why'd it have to be HIM!

Hinata ended the kiss as fast as she'd initiated it.

"Wow!" said Ino, pink flowers replacing her background. "Hinata's first kiss! How romantic! Oh how I wish mine would be more so. . ." (Goes into monologue about what she wants her first kiss to be like)

"NO WAY am I letting you kiss Sasuke!" said Sakura.

"S-sasuke?" thought Hinata. "It was Sasuke?"

"You can take off the blindfold now, Hinata. . ."

Hinata fumbled with the knot on the blindfold. As soon as she took it off, she looked up to see the person who got her first kiss. . .

(So we've already ruled out Ino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gaara, Kiba Hinata can't read minds, so in her POV, Kiba is a possibility and Sakura. We can also rule out Akamaru because technically he doesn't have shoulders.)

attempts to continue while reader chucks random objects for her to continue the fic

(Fine, fine!) gets back to typing

She looked up to see innocent, smiling eyes. (Now we can rule out Sasuke! I doubt that he ever looked innocent after his childhood days)

Kiba glared. How DARE he steal Hinata's first kiss!

"Congrats, Hinata-chan!" said Tenten, smiling.

Temari chuckled. "You guys still have loads to learn about kisses. . ."

"How many boyfriends have you gone through? Six?" said Kankurou.

"Shut up." She hoped her not-too-bright brother wouldn't rule out her current conquest, a certain Konoha chuunin.

Hinata felt a mixture of happiness and shock.

Naruto smiled and blushed slightly.

"Heheh. . . That was kinda nice, Hinata-chan." Naruto grinned.

Kiba's glare intensified. If looks could kill, Naruto would have been dead five minutes ago.

Akamaru quickly bit his ankle. This reminded Kiba that he had to stop glaring, or risk Naruto or Hinata finding out.

"Thanks, Akamaru. . ." he muttered. Oh well. There was only one first kiss, but there were infinite possibilities for others.

It took Hinata a few seconds to realize that her blush was about as red as her cousin's was during the previous dare.

She quickly turned around to take the orb from said cousin, and spun the bottle.

Spinspinspin

Stop.

"Shi-shikamaru-kun. . ." said Hinata, still shaky from the kiss. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare. . . This is so troublesome. . ." said the lazy nin.

"Truth then. Dares are troublesome."

The orb quickly listed the question.

"What is the most troublesome thing for you?" asked Hinata.

"Him?" said Chouji. "EVERYTHING!"

"Not everything." said Shikamaru. "Breathing isn't troublesome."

"Just answer the question already!" said Ino.

"Hmmmm. . .Doing chores, that is the most troublesome. Housework is troublesome." said Shikamaru.

Hinata handed Shikamaru the orb.

Shikamaru spun the bottle, complaining as usual.

"Shino."

"Dare."

The orb hummed for about six seconds.

Two pieces of paper came out. Shikamaru read the first one.

"So you have a choice. . ." said Shikamaru.

"Either you. . . ."

Shikamaru suddenly burst into laughter.

". . .Nara, what's so funny?" said Shino.

"Oh give me that!" said Ino. She read the paper. "Says here, you have to-"

Now Ino was the one laughing uncontrollably.

"WHAT?" said Sasuke. (no, this is not a typo.)

Gaara (who was beside Shikamaru) picked up the paper, which Ino had dropped.

He chuckled.

"Well?" said Shino.

"You either dress up in a miniskirt instead of the pants you're wearing. . ." said Gaara "A MINISKIRT, mind you. . . And someone has to take a picture of it."

". . . . . . . . . What's the other one?"

Gaara outright laughed. Shikamaru and Ino stopped laughing momentarily to see what the second paper said, and snickered. HARD.

"You kiss Kankurou."

Everyone in the room laughed. Except, of course, Shino and Kankurou.

"What did I do to deserve this!" said Kankurou, cursing the author.

". . . . . I'll wear the skirt."

Everyone looked at him as if he were some sort of alien. Or maybe if he were Gai-sensei. You be the judge.

All the girls grinned.

"Sakura, get the biggest size miniskirt you can find." commanded Temari. "Ino, Hinata, find a camera. Kiba-kun, find Shino a screen he can change behind.Tenten, you make sure Kankurou doesn't escape just in case Shino decides he can't do it."

While the girls scurried around, Naruto and Lee pictured Shino in a miniskirt and laughed as hard as Shikamaru and Ino did.

"I can't wait to see what happens!" said Naruto.

"I can't wait to see the skirt!" said Lee, snickering.

As if in cue, Sakura arrived with a skirt. It was pink, with some frilly lace.

". . . . . . . Someone, kill me now. . . ." Shino thought.

Didja enjoy reading it, well I enjoyed writing it! Quick, I know, but the faster I write, the less I encounter writer's block!

Chapter four on the horizon! All that separates me from it are a mountain of textbooks! Expect to see it in the next week, at the very least!


	4. Chapter 4

When the mom is away, the chuunin alchemist is at play! Or more accurately, the keyboard.

Thanks for the reviews! (Big smile)

Truth Or Dare chapter four

And we return to Shino!

five minutes after Shino sees the skirt 

"I can't believe that I'm actually doing this. . ." muttered Shino, behind the changing screen.

"Shino!" said Tenten. "Hurry up! The camera's ready!"

Kiba poked his head behind the screen to take a peek.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You look like a picture of the tooth fairy in one of my old picture books!" laughed Kiba.

". . . . ."

"Look, buddy, you'd better come OUT HERE, or we'll assume you're too chicken to do the dare." said Kiba with an evil grin on his face. "Then we send Kankurou IN THERE whether or not you're wearing that. . .that. . .pink monstrosity. And you know the alternative dare, don't you?"

"I'm not coming out. . ." said Shino.

"Mind you, Tenten just MIGHT take pictures of you and Kankurou kissing with you wearing the miniskirt on and distribute copies of it to-"

Shino quickly stepped out of the screen, his face pinker than the miniskirt.

Kiba patted himself on the back. Sometimes he could be as much a genius as Shikamaru was. The rest of the time, however. . . He could be worse than Naruto.

Everyone laughed when they saw "Shino the Tooth Fairy" (They'd all heard Kiba's comment). Well except Tenten, who snapped away with the camere, which was the kind that would dispense the picture which you had to wave around in the air to come out properly (you get the idea).

"Now, Shino, twirl around so I can get your good side. . ." snickered Tenten.

"That isn't part of the dare."

"Oh yes it is. Or would you rather I take pictures of you and Kankurou smooching?"

"HEY!" said Kankurou. He pointed to the author, shouting "Haven't I had enough abuse for one story!"

( Me:"You behave or I'll MAKE you kiss Shino again!")

Kankurou whimpered, and shut up. (The keyboard is indeed more powerful than any jutsu. Doctored pictures however, are the most powerful. But we're getting off topic.)

Shino twirled around slowly, and reluctantly.

"How embarrassing. . ." said Hinata, giggling quietly.

Her crush was doing the same thing, only much louder.

"SHINO'S IN A PINK MINISKIRT! WITH FRILLY LACE!" he yelled, loud enough for it to be heard at the Ninja Academy (which was about a kilometer from Sakura's house.).

"Someone please kill me now. . ." said Shino. (Unfortunately, I refuse to let people die in this particular fic, regardless whether there is insurance or not. Wait a minute, insurance?)

(Just joking!)

Eventually, the group returned to truth or dare. Shino spun the bottle, hoping for revenge.

"Tenten." He said. Yes, he WOULD have revenge.

"Dare. At least I look good in a pink miniskirt." She quipped, to the amusement of majority in the room.

The orb was silent for a few seconds, hummed to life, and dispensed the next dare. This one was quite long, about 11 inches.

Shino looked at her with an evil (I use this word a lot, don't I?) glint in his eye.

"You have to. . . .spin the bottle first."

She did so, and it stopped on Kiba.

"Now you two!" commanded Shino. He read the paper.

"Kiba, connect your right shoulder to Tenten's left elbow."

They did so.

"What kind of pathetic dare is that?" said Tenten.

"It's not done yet. Tenten's right hand to the left side of Kiba's neck."

"Okay. . ." said Kiba, clearly wondering what was going on.

Ino somehow sensed that something interesting would happen, got the camera ready.

"Tenten, left lower leg to Kiba's right thigh, right side."

"What's going on?" said Naruto, clearly confused.

"Kiba, put your left hand to Tenten's hip." said Shino, faster this time. He'd seen Ino focusing the camera.

At this point, Shikamaru had figured out where this was going and proceeded to help Ino get the correct angle.

"Kiba, position your left leg behind you."

Now it was Neji's turn to realize was would happen. He silently tiptoed behind Tenten.

"Tenten, shift your weight and lean forward." said Shino, with a triumphant air.

"I'm losing balance-" said Tenten.

"Me too-" said Kiba.

Ino and Shikamaru got ready.

Neji pushed his female teammate.

The two toppled to the ground, Tenten on top of Kiba. It looked conspicuously like the two were making out, given from the positioning of body parts.

Ino snapped away.

"What the. . ." said Kiba, confused.

Tenten realized what had happened, moments too late. She immediately got up before most of the people in the room had seen it.

"NO!"

Ino waved the newly developed snapshots.

Almost everybody went too look at them.

"WHOA!" said Lee. "It looks like they're. . ."

"Making out?" said an impressed Temari. "Nice one, Ino, Shikamaru-kun!"

"Great timing, that push." said Sasuke, patting Neji on the shoulder.

"It was nothing." said Neji. " I figured those pictures would make great blackmail weapons."

"Give me that." said Tenten, taking control of the orb once more.

She spun the bottle as soon as everybody had resumed their previous positions.

Spinnnspinspin

"INO!" said Tenten. "TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Truth. I'd hate to end up like you. ." smiled Ino.

The orb gave the dare as soon as the sentence ended.

Tenten smirked.

"Among the people in this room, excluding yourself, who do you like most?"

"SASUKE!" was the hasty reply.

"Now, with the same choices, who do you think likes YOU the most?" said Tenten.

Ino took a look around. She noticed Shikamaru look away as soon as her eyes met his. However, she'd seen the look of disappointment on his face.

Ino's I.Q. mat not be 200 when it comes to tests, but it was about 400 when it came to boys.

"Shika. . ." she thought, knowing what that look meant.

"Shikamaru." She answered.

"And about the first question, that answer was incomplete." smiled the Yamanaka. "The dare doesn't say anything about giving complete answers, does it?"

Before Tenten could answer, Ino'd grabbed the orb.

Shikamaru smiled. Sometimes, he knew why he liked his teammate that much.

Ino spun the bottle.

Everyone stared at who it landed on.

"G-gaara. . ."

"Dare. I'm in the mood right now." said the sand ninja, giving his sister a wink.

"What on earth was that for?" thought Temari. (Heck, I don't know myself; I just felt like adding that part.)

Out of the orb came the challenge.

"You have to tickle your most trusted friend." read Ino. "Hey wait a minute, I thought you didn't have friends!"

Temari and Kankurou gaped. Gaara? Did he actually consider ANYONE his friend?

"I do have friends. All of you." said Gaara. "Why else would I be here?"

"YEAH!" said Lee. "I was right the first time I said so! (chapter 2, I think!) And since Gaara-kun agrees with me, I doubt anyone will be arguing with me! RIGHT, GAARA-KUN!"

He posed once more.

Everyone ignored him.

Gaara scanned the room, looking for the victim of the tickling sand. (Sabaku Tikuru, haha)

His eyed stopped at a certain blonde haired demon fox.

"H-hey! Ah-hahahahaha-stopit!-heehehiiheehahaha. . ." giggled Naruto.

"Ok." Gaara retreated the sand, and took the orb from Ino.

Everyone stared.

"What?"

"Nothing." said Ino. "You can be really weird sometimes. . ."

Gaara ignored her and spun the bottle.

"Yagh!" said Naruto. (What were the chances of that?)

"Truth or dare?" said Gaara.

"DARE!" said Naruto.

"That's the spirit!" said Lee, the background turning to a sunset as he posed. "Youth! So full of life! So daring! So—"

BAM!

Tenten put down the coffee table (which thankfully had no coffee cups/mugs on it.).

"We've all heard that speech before. . ." she said, as the orb gave out yet another dare.

"Owchie. . ." said Lee, sprawled out on the floor dramatically. He would have stayed there, but Neji stepped on him, and he was forced to retreat into a sitting position.

Gaara looked at the paper amusedly. He would have raised his eyebrows, if he had any

"Okay. Sakura, do you have any magazines with descriptions of. . ." he whispered the rest of the sentence to Sakura.

She nodded.

"Go get some. Meanwhile, Naruto, spin the bottle."

The bottle stopped at Sasuke just as Sakura returned with about seven magazines of various publications.

"Tenten, Ino, Temari, Hinata, come here and help me. . ."

As the sand nin and kunoichi studied the magazines, Lee picked up the spare one (count them, there SHOULD ba a spare) and compared it with the ones they were holding.

". . . . .! Neji! Kiba! Shikamaru! Chouji! Get over here and look at this! Stop eating those cookies for a while and come here! You too, Kankurou!" he shouted.

Shino chose to sit this one out, while Naruto and Sasuke attempted to see what the magazines had in common.

"Which would be most appropriate for the two?" said Temari naughtily.

"Naruto on top or Sasuke?" said Tenten.

Sasuke's fangirls stayed silent.

"NOW I get it!" said Kankurou, snickering.

"What on earth is so funny, Kankurou?" said Sasuke, grabbing the magazine.

He froze when he saw the article that the boys had been looking at. They snickered.

Naruto looked at the magazine in Sasuke's hands.

"T-this. . . ." said Sasuke.

"OK!" said Gaara. "Naruto, Sasuke, can you do this? You don't have to take your clothes off."

He held the magazine so that everyone could see.

"Oh NO!" said Naruto. The magazine had diagrams of various #ehem# positions. (If you know what I mean. If you don't, it's what couples do when they, uh, sleep together.) Gaara was pointing to one in particular that would cause ANYONE who saw the two to think that they were doing it.

"The Kami (I hope you read the footnote in chapter one) REALLY must hate me. . . ." said Sasuke.

"There's still film in the camera!" shouted Lee.

Sasuke nearly fainted.

Yeah! Finished it before the parents got home! If you find any pics similar to the position described above, tell me!

Don't miss the next chapter! And thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, I expect to get the grades I usually get when I don't study for tests (which is half the time). . . Usually its dab smack in the middle ground of the passing grade marks (pass-----mygradehere-----perfect). If I have any hardcore fans following the story, you're lucky I'm one of the few who listen in class! Heheh

And as for the people clamoring for Kakashi and all the other jounin, a sequel is in the works! Early, Yes, but the faster, the better, don't you agree?

Truth Or Dare chapter five

"I never thought I'd be doing THIS of all things. . ." said Naruto.

"This is all your fault for spinning me in the first place, dobe." said an angry Sasuke.

"Screw you." said Naruto.

Tenten giggled. "That's what it looks like you're doing!'

Kiba was laughing hard, rolling around on the floor.

And Sasuke and Naruto were only halfway into the position.

Sakura blushed hard. "Why. . . .Sasuke. . . . . . ."

Inner Sakura: "NARUTO! BEFORE THE DAY IS OVER I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PLATE! (Ew!) AND YOURS TOO, GAARA!"

Ino was sobbing dramatically in the corner. Shikamaru was trying to comfort her, whereas Chouji had taken over camera duty and was snapping pictures like crazy.

"Wwwwhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyy?" she cried, driving Akamaru under a table, barking for mercy. "Saaaasuke-kuuuuun!"

Gaara snickered, quite amused.

Kankurou had joined Kiba in rolling around the floor roaring in laughter.

Shino stared, quite amused at the nice little scene unfoldindg in the Haruno's living room (speaking of which, I forgot to write where her parents were all this time! Oh well, follow your own theory.).

And Naruto and Sasuke were STILL not done with the said position.

Amidst the screams of laughter courtesy of Kiba, Kankurou and (now) Lee, Naruto blushed hard, looking at the magazine.

"What the heck are you doing, dobe, move it! The sooner we're done, the sooner we get out of this stupid position!" said a boiling-mad Sasuke.

"What have I done wrong, you bastard! I'm just following the diagram!" yelled Naruto, feeling more uncomfortable every second. His body was responding to the positon the in a weird way. . .

Gaara noticed the two boys acting strangely (if being in that particular position wasn't strange enough) and perused the magazine page further.

His eyes widened. The audience stopped laughing for a moment to see why.

Beside the diagram said: "Guaranteed to get both lovers fired up and ready to go!"

"Oh boy. . ." said Gaara, laughing in half amusement, half disgust.

Sakura's and Ino's faces turned a slight shade of green. (Green as in disgust, not envy or dare I say it, agh, might as well, I AM a Rock Lee fan youth)

Kiba, Kankurou, Lee, Neji and Shikamaru laughed harder. Chouji found it increasingly harder to focus the camera properly and shoot. Temari helped him.

"What are you doing that for?" said Kankurou, knowing his sister's weird taste in guys.

"I heard somewhere that Sasuke has MALE fans numbering to about 10 of his total fans." grinned Temari. Leave it to her to hatch up a moneymaking scheme catering to the Yaoi industry.

Upon hearing that, Kankurou laughed so hard he was crying.

(What? A guy like Sasuke, I have to admit, SHOULD have male fans. For pete's sake, most celebrities do. But we're getting off topic. Save the shuriken/kunai/needles for later.)

"Did ya hear that, Uchiha! You've got some yaoi-based fanguys!" said the delirious sand ninja.

Sasuke turned a sickly green color, but Naruto's position (in proportion to his own) made his body feel otherwise. In fact, quite the opposite.

"Kuso (This was the best way to keep the rating. . .), I'm- no way. NO. I-I can't be getting. . . . Aroused. . . ." muttered Sasuke, loud enough for the two fangirls to hear. (And again, I have no intention of this being or becoming a Yaoi fic. Looking like one, however, is for humorous purposes only.)

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" screamed the fangirls, inner selves threatening to go berserk.

"uh. . . . Sasuke. . . . .Hate to say it, but. . . . .Me too. . . . . ." said Naruto sheepishly.

Now it was the guys' turn to scream.

Lee, however. . . (Here we go)

"AH! The blossom of young love! So YOUTHFUL!" said Lee, dancing around similar to what Gai does sometimes. Yet again, the background changed to a sunset. "Love is YOUTHFUL! Even between two youthful boys! RIGHT NARUTO! SASUKE!"

The two ninja had jumped from that awkward position to their usual fighting stance, complete with demonic aura and murderous eyes.

"Uh. . . .Hehe. . . . ." Lee shrunk into a corner anime-style (of course), accompanied by the usual spirit balls and dark blue vertical lines.

a little while later, after Lee gets clobbered and everyone recovers from the shock 

"Hey. You two didn't finish the dare, did you?" said Gaara mischievously.

Naruto and Sasuke gave him a death glance. Gaara, however, wasn't like Lee, and shrugged it off. He handed Naruto the orb, knowing that Temari would have those pictures up in all the Sasuke fansites on the Internet by next week. Especially the Yaoi ones.

Naruto spun the bottle.

"Aha!" said Naruto. "Fuzzy brows! Truth of dare?" (Now we all know who this is, don't we? Shame on you if you don't!)

"DARE!" shouted Lee, posing.

"Where on earth does he get all those sparkles?" said Ino.

"If I knew, I'd use that to get more snacks." said Chouji, munching on his third bag of potato chips.

The orb gave what was soon to be known as the Konoha Green Beast's Bane.

Naruto outright snapped.

"This thing is GOOD! Girls?" he said evilly (My favorite word!). He showed them the paper.

"I've got a few spare sets of tweezers in my drawer!" said Sakura.

"T-tweezers?" said Lee, feeling that sense of impending doom, torture, pain, and exfoliation.

"Gaara, hold him down. He's doing this whether he wants to or not." said Temari, handing Gaara the paper. The kunoichi had all run off to retrieve the weapons of eyebrow destruction.

Gaara smirked. He instructed the sand to pin Lee (the poor guy) to the floor.

"NO! NO! LET! ME! GO!" said Lee. At this point, the boys had somehow produced a video camera (of all things) and had figured out how to operate the thing in minutes. (With help from Shikamaru, no doubt.)

"Lee! Close your eyes!" said Naruto, tweezers shining in his right hand. "This is gonna hurt you more than it hurts me. . ."

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

"Quiet down, Lee, that was just one hair!" said Ino.

"One down, about hundreds more to go!" said Naruto. "Looks like I'm gonna need a little help here. . ."

Sakura, Ino, and Temari each had one pair of tweezers. Hinata had some chakra restoring medicine for Gaara in case he needed it. Tenten?

She'd found no tweezers. Instead, she'd found scissors-and duct tape.

"NO! Sakura-san! I thought you were above all that!" screamed Lee.

"I am!" snickered Sakura. "But I can't resist! Your eyebrows really ARE fuzzy. . ."

By now, the boys had gotten precious minutes of Lee torture footage. This was priceless. Half of them (including the once dignified Neji and the usually silent Shino) were hooting with laughter.

Tenten had cut the duct tape into the desired shape, just enough to make Lee's brows look slightly more normal, with a curve instead of a large black rectangle.

"Now hold still, Lee!" said Tenten, sticking the tape onto his caterpillar brows.

"NOOOOOOOO!" said Lee, squirming.

Gaara held him tighter, threatening to crush his right limbs if he didn't hold still.

Lee gulped, and prayed that Gai-sensei (What is he, a god?) forgive him.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

"That felt good!" said Naruto, who'd ripped Lee's right brow. Tenten had done the left.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Lee.

"I'm making copies of this video to distribute across Konoha! This'll probably make it into "Japan's Funniest Home Movies" !" said Temari.

"We're not done yet, Lee! There are still a good few stray hairs the tape missed." said Ino.

Anyone in a three mile radius (Thank goodness Gai wasn't in the area) would have heard Lee screaming in pure torture.

In my opinion, the funniest yet! Thanks for reading, and see ya in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long, had to cram for a week full of tests and some family issues. . . . I'd rather keep it confidential.

Typos! Eek! You can understand the words, can you? Sorry if you run into any. . .

Anyhow. . . . .

Truth Or Dare +chapter 6+

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Lee.

"Calm down, Lee, I have to admit you look MUCH better." said Neji.

The guys looked at Neji in surprise (remember chapter 2?).

"So you DO like Lee!" said Kankurou, pointing.

Neji stared.

Shikamaru operated the camera.

"MY YOUTHFUL BROWS!" cried Lee, looking at the strips of fuzzy duct tape. They now resembled caterpillars.

"Next dare." said Gaara, now bored. The video camera failed to amuse him.

Naruto handed Lee the orb.

Lee, in tears, spun the bottle.

Spinspinspin

"Temari. . ."

"Truth. I am SO not embarrassing myself."

The orb dispensed the question quickly.

Lee's eyes widened.

"Who among the guys in this room have you flirted with the most?"

Temari's eyes were almost as large as Lee's.

". . . . . Shikamaru."

"NANI!" said Kankurou. "HIM! I had no idea sis was THAT weird. . ."

Shikamaru nearly dropped the camera in surprise.

"I know you're flirtatious, Temari, but I had NO idea. . . ." he said.

Temari turned a rather nice shade of pink as Lee handed her the orb.

Spin!

"Finally. . . . Kiba!" said Temari. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Arf!"

The orb dispensed the dare.

Temari grinned.

"Kiba, do you know how to lapdance?" she said.

"HELL NO!"

"Spin the bottle anyway."

More unnecessary spin sound effects

The bottle nose rested at Tenten. (You know what's next!)

"You don't know how to do a lapdance? I'll tutor you through the process." said Temari evilly. (Heheh) "The lap in question will be Tenten's."

"WHAT! NOT AGAIN!"

"This is weird. . . . ." said Kiba.

"This is all your fault. . . ." said Tenten.

"This is priceless!" said Naruto, assuming camera duty.

"Make some noise!" said Kankurou, videocam rolling.

"Now, you have to put both arms around the girl. . . ." said Temari.

"WHAT!"

"Come on, Kiba, this is educational!"

"Since when is this educational!" said Kiba.

"Do it or I'll make you. Or worse, Gaara will." smirked Temari.

"Leave me out of this." said Gaara, who looked quite amused. Temari had with her the magazine that Naruto and Sasuke had copied a 'position' from.

Temari had chosen a different position (this one involved sitting) and proceeded to instruct Kiba in the art of lapdancing.

"Hoo boy. . . . I bet people are gonna start wondering why these two are making out, judging from all the pictures that camera has taken. . . " said Shikamaru.

The shinobi continued to laugh at the poor couple.

Until. . . .

"Naruto!" said Sakura. "Watch where you-"

For Naruto had kicked the truth or dare orb out the window.

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted the mischief makers.

behind the Haruno house fence+

wheeeeeeeeeeeee BONK

"What is this?" said the masked jounin. "Hmm. I think this is one of those new truth or dare objects. Great! Iruka told me to bring entertainment for tomorrow's party, this should be interesting. . . . "

As Hatake Kakashi strode to his apartment reading Icha Icha Paradaisu, he completely ignored the sounds of shinobi frantically searching for a particular round, scandalous object. . . . .

Owari. . . . . . For now.

Ahah! I told you I'll be making a sequel. . . And with the summer vacation on the horizon, just you wait!

Any suggestions? And do any of you have ideas on how I can get Itachi, Kabuto and (insert name of Nauto char here) into the story? If you're gonna review, add some ideas! Thanks!


End file.
